The light at the end of the tunel
by Anime4u2
Summary: Will five years of working as Aurors be enough for the dream team to work with people they can’t stand? Can a pureblood and mudblood work together? What’s Ginny’s secret for not coming home for five years? RonLuna, HarryGinny, HermioneDraco. R&R PLE
1. Prologue

**~*~ Prologue ~*~**

****

**~*~ The light at the end of the tunnel ~*~**

****

What happens when the person you love most has diapered from you for five years, and all of a sudden she returns to work with you. It's awful isn't it? Ask Harry. After Ginny disappeared after that night… he never saw her ever aging. And what happened to Luna? The weird Loony girl, is now one of the most beautiful ones Ron's Ever seen. What's up with that? How will Ron get out of this one? 

And Hermione. How will see ever manage to stay in the same room as Malfoy. Especially after the graduation party. How will she ever look at him again before she…? No, this is going to be awful all right. Join the trio in their adventure with their worst nightmares. 

****

**~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters ~*~******

**Summary: **_Will five years of working, as Aurors be enough for the dream team to work with people they can't stand? Can a pureblood and mudblood work together? What's Ginny's secret for not coming home for five years? Ron/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Draco. _

**Pairing_: _**_Hermione/Draco, Ron/Luna,, and Harry/Ginny, and more, but 'mostly' based on those three pairings. _

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_I've NEVER read at Ron/Luna story before, so I don't know it a lot of people like it. And, oh ya. For those of you who ONLY go to the Ron/Luna section, or Hermione/Draco section, or the Ginny/Harry section, if you like this story then I suggest you put it in you're favorites, or add this story to you're favorites in you're computer, since I AM going to change the two main characters, since this IS based on THREE couples. And one more thing, when you people review please don't be THAT picky with my grammar, cause in my other Harry Potter story, this one review told me that I put an extra coma in my sentence. I mean SHESH it was only ONE!!_

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

- **To be continued…**


	2. The news of a howler

**~*~ The light at the end of the tunnel ~*~**

****

**~*~ Chapter One: The news of a howler ~*~**

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Screamed a voice. The noise echoed through the Ministry Of Magic Building. The 198th floor building was huge, but the sound from the 198th floor echoed through the entire building, broke through all the sound charms and heads turned up. "What was that noise?" One asked. "Must be a LOUD noise, if it could break through my sound charm." Another said. "WOOHA" "What's happening!!!" 

And so on…

**~*~**

"WHAT!!!!" Hermione Granger screamed and nearly shook the entire building, if possible. Well, the news she was told was horrible, terrible, awful, and daunting, down right malevolent. She couldn't believe her ears. Hermione Serenity Granger, one of the most powerful Auror was going to split up from her team. 

After her seventh year at Hogwarts with her best friends Harry and Ron, there was a war. All the Death Eaters versus the Non-Death-Eaters. After five years of war, the Death-Eaters had lost. After they finished Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione became Aurors and fought the war for five years.

Now since the war finished the Ministry decided to spilt up the dream team. They decided that Harry and Ron to still be partners, but they decided to assign Hermione a new partner. And worst of all it had to be her worst enemy of all time. Draco Malfoy. 

"But….butt……BUT!!!" Hermione started. "But doesn't he have The Malfoy Company. So why dose he have to be an Auror. 

"Well, after the downfall of the Dark Lord, his family's reputation and power went down a lot. And plus he was one of the secret information on our side." Said Jonathan, a man about 34, also known as Hermione's boss. The leader of the Aurors. 

"But why ME!!!" started Hermione. "Why not you?" Jonathan asked. "Because we come from two different worlds. And plus our history together at Hogwarts wasn't very…. uh…pretty." Stated Hermione. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes at the 22-year-old girl in front of him. "Oh, come on, Mione' it can't be that bad." Said Jonathan, who acted like a good friend more than a boss. 

"BUT SHE CAN'T!!!" Exclaimed Ron. 'Exactly, and especially not with that Malfoy git." Added Harry. "I know. With her, we are the Brains, Brave, and that means the Best. And without Mione we have no Brains, in the 3 B's and without Brains I don't exist since I represent that we are the best. So…. You get it?" Ron asked. 

"Not really, but tell you what. Hermione dose this mission with Malfoy and if they succeed, she'll go back with you guys." Said Jonathan. 

"Sounds fair." Said Harry giving in first.

"Oh, alright." Hermione said sighing. Ron mumbled something that sounded like fine. "Alright then Hermione, Pack you're bag for Switzerland, cause you and Draco would go to Switzerland for a mission tomorrow. Just pack and be here by 7:30 in the morning, and I'll explain it." Jonathan finished and was met by The 3 B's shocked faces. "WHAT!" he asked confused.  

"I have to GO with Malfoy, ALONE, in SWITZERLAND!" asked the ever so shocked Hermione. 'Well, ya. I mean you done this before." Jonathan replied. 

"YA!! But that was with my friends or people who are not my enemy." She answered.  "Okay, enough. Meeting dismissed. Go home and pack, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter I think I've changed my mind. I think this is a great opportunity to get to know new people, so I am going to assign you new partners for a mission as well." Said Jonathan, looking over a list. 

"Aha. Looks like we have two new members in our departments. They were both Unspeakable. (An//: If you guys forgot what an Unspeakable is, it says in the fourth book that they are detectives.) And well, I have new missions for you guys as well. Potter you're partner will be Weasley." Said Jonathan. "Already is sir." Answered Harry.

"Not this one Potter, the junior. Virginia Weasley." Reported the now stern boss. "WHAT!! But I thought Ginny was an Unspeakable." Harry said. 

"Was…" Ron started. "They transferred her."

"And Weasley, yours is Lovegood." Said Jonathan. "Luna Lovegood?" 'Yep that's the one. Okay now, meeting dismissed. Potter pack for Canada, and Weasley pack for a small village at the end of America." Said Jonathan as he ushered them out of his office. 

**~*~**

"Uhgg…. I can't believe I got stuck with the loony, toony Lovegood. I gonna go mental soon." Ron yelled in pure disgust. All three of them were at Hermione's house helping her pack and talking things over.

Hermione's house was pretty big, not a mansion though. She could afford it, but since she dose live alone she tried to buy the smallest house as possible. But it turned out to be huge. It had a Romeo and Juliet balcony in front of her bedroom, overlooking a beautiful shimmering lake. It was painted in white, with light purple in border. It looked like a nice peaceful cozy house, and it was. Though she did feel lonely, since the Death-Eaters killed her parents. The whole house was decorated in half muggle and half magical things. 

Though, Harry's house was completely different. Harry's house was in the City, of Magic, where only wizards and witches live. He had a huge mansion, and it was all magical things. He had, had enough muggle stuff for a lifetime to remind him of his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who fear him and don't even want him to come even one meter close to them. 

Ron's house was beside Harry's, since being his best friend almost likes a brother. He had a mansion as well and it was the biggest of all three since he had brothers who worked as well, but it was a magical house filled with Gryffindors colors, Gryffindor stuff. It was a house filled with Gryffindor stuff. 

He lived with his parents. Charlie had married a girl named Clarissa who was a Dragon Trainer as well and they live in Romania, but they come to England to visit the family on holidays. They have a seven-year-old daughter named Holy. Bill had married Fleur Delacour, but they come to visit on holidays. They have a four-year-old son named Kai. Percy had married Penelope Clearwater, and lived with them as well. Fred and George live with them as well, and they were proud to be bachelors forever. Their joke shop was a hit, and now they are the proud owners of five hundred The Weasley's Wheezes around the world. 

And Ginny lived all alone in a cottage, and hasn't come home after the war. She hadn't come home ever since she graduated, but she dose owl them every week. Harry, neither Ron, nor Hermione had seen her for five years, neither has anyone they know. She did say in her letters, that being an Unspeakable she had to stay away from the world. 

The war had finished for one month or so, and the Ministry had a rush of work, so they had to switch partners, and transferee people. 

"Uhgg…. I can't believe I got stuck with the loony, tooney, Lovegood." Repeated Ron. 

"Well, at least you don't have to be with someone who calls you a 'Mudblood' and all that crap." Said the frustrated Hermione. "I thought Ginny was an Unspeakable."  Said Harry for the millionth time. 

"WELL MAYBE SHE GOT TRNASFRERED!!" Hermione screamed frustrated. "I thought Ginny was an Unspeakable."  Repeated Harry.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison. "Jinx" they said in unison again and burst out laughing. Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought Ginny was an Unspeakable."  Said Harry for the gazillion time. Ron and Hermione still laughing both grabbed a pillow and divided at Harry. 

"Hey!!" came Harry's muffled voice under the pillows. "NOT FAIR!!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then started a big pillow fight. 

**~*~**

Hermione Granger stepped into the meeting room, with her two best friends by her side. 

"Morning, Granger, Potter, Weasley." Said Jonathan 

"Morning." They chorused. Suddenly a man entered the room. He looked around his early twenties. He had silvery blond hair slicked back, and stormy blue eyes. His face was emotionless. He was wearing black robes. 

"Oh, hello there Draco." Said Jonathan. Draco nodded. 

"I'll explain you're missions as soon as Luna and Virginia get here." Said Jonathan. Suddenly two girls came in. 

One had gorgeous red hair in tame curls, and bright green eyes. She was tall but not as the tall as the other one. Harry quickly recognized the red head as Ginny. 

The other one had blonde hair, and soft blue eyes. She was tall. It was obviously Luna. Though she had changed so much during the years. Her slut behavior seemed to change. Now she looked like a respectful woman. Her face had softened, and it looked kind of cute in a way. 

"Hello, Miss Lovegood, Ms. Weasley." Said Jonathan motioning to them. "GINNY!!" Ron exclaimed, to his younger sister.

"I can't believe you never came home for five whole years. Mom and dad were worried sick, if it weren't for you're letters we'd think you were dead. Tell me, what happened?" Ron demanded. Jonathan cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind. Can you keep you're family matters out of this." He asked. Ron blushed deep red. 'Well as I was saying. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be going to go to Switzerland. You guys are going to be a married couple in disguise. In room#49 in the 1st floor. And you're mission is kind of connected to the other two's. As you know after the war, the Aurors are trying to find any other Death-Eaters left. Well, some of our Unspeakable detected that some Death-Eaters are staying at the hotel you are going to stay and they are trying to do illegal magic for the Dark Lord to reborn. Even though he vanished, there is a possibility that the death would be raised. And you're job is to find proof of there bad deeds, dead or alive. That means, since the ministry is being so pressured. They are giving Aurors permission for illegal curses. And you can only use the death curse when it's REALLY needed. And so that's you're mission." Jonathan finished. 

"MARRIED COUPLE!" Shouted Hermione. "MALFOY SAY SOMETHING!!" "Something." Said Draco simply. Jonathan burst out laughing. Hermione raised an eyebrow and scowled. 

"Lovegood, Weasley, you're mission is in a small magical town, at the end of America. You're job is to find some missing people, that we lost in the war. And those are, Denis and Colin Creevy-." Jonathan stopped as Luna and Ginny's faces paled at Colin's name. Draco stole caring glances at both girls. "You both okay?" Jonathan asked. Luna and Ginny nodded. 

"Well as I was saying, you're job is to find some missing people, that we lost in the war. And those are, Denis and Colin Creevy, Blaise Zabini, Cecilia Galli and Rita Macdonald. They were all some of our unspeakables, and they got disconnected from us in the war. Though some say, they must be dead, but someone said something about seeing Cecilia in that town. And the way it's connected to Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy's mission is that you have to find out why they haven't contacted us, and if they know anything about the Death-Eaters in Switzerland. You will be living in a house in the town as a married couple as well.  So good luck." Said Jonathan. Luna and Ron both nodded. 

"And Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter, you're mission is in Canada. In the small town of Niagara. You'll be staying at a small cottage as a-." Jonathan started but was cut off. 

"Let me guess, a married couple." Harry said. Jonathan nodded. 'Oh how did you guess?" said Ginny sarcastically. Harry gave a questionable look. 

"Anyways, You'll be staying at a small cottage as a married couple, and try to find out as much as the death-Eaters as possible. We heard that the Death-Eaters in Switzerland have been hiding where you are going so try to find out things as much as you can. And the town you are going to is too a magical town. So good luck all of you. And remember if you all succeed you're mission Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter and Weasley I'll be letting you work together again." Said Jonathan smiling. The six left the room. 

**~*~**

"So I guess this is it." Said Hermione hugging both Ron and Harry. "Good Luck." Said Ron motioning to Malfoy. Hermione gave him a thankful look. 

"Harry, do me a favor and find out about Ginny please." Said Ron. Harry nodded. 

_And so they left, all separate ways…._

- **Anime4u2 ^_~**

- **To be continued…**


End file.
